


Biting Ice

by coldbluemunch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, My First Work on This Website, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert, shiver!reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldbluemunch/pseuds/coldbluemunch
Summary: Los Angeles never sleeps, especially during the holidays. With heavy traffic and a broken law every once in a while, it’s practically a miracle that you managed to find some peace time within the comforts of the home you share with Gabriel.





	Biting Ice

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finally Christmas here on the west coast of the USA. Just wanted to say Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and gift this short but sweet story to you lovely readers!  
> With love,  
> coldbluemunch

It was cold, the pitiful kind of cold that sends Southern Californians running to get indoors and turn on the heater or wrap in thick blankets. The kind of cold that those who have experienced heavy snowfall every Winter laugh at.

It’s rather sad, you think, but agree. You’ve seen a powerful man and your significant other, _the _Gabriel Reyes, bow down to the “chilling” weather that strikes Southern California. You can’t blame him though, since you’ve succumbed to the cold as well, even at its “mildest” form to others. It’s sad. Very. Very. Sad.__

____

As night falls, the weather starts to chill, obviously due to the lack of sunlight beaming toward the earth. Resting in a comfy chair with a cup of hot cocoa sits you, wrapped up in a Snuggie and the lights dimmed low. You close your eyes and hum in contentment in the perfect silence of the night.

Ha.  
Scratch that.  
The city of LA never sleeps.

Why had you chosen to spend your Christmas here of all places you may never know. Maybe it was because you found comfort in being in your boyfriend’s home town? Maybe it was because you had nowhere else to go for the holidays? Or maybe it was because this place was where you two had spent your domestic life at?

...  
Huh.  
Maybe it was that last explanation.

You shake your head at those thoughts, opting to drown them out with hot chocolatey goodness. The warmth of the cocoa comforts you with each sip and you only take a few before feeling a cold breeze brush past you.

You glance towards the window of your home as you slowly set your cup down on a nearby table. Strange. You could have sworn you had shut the windows come nightfall. How could a breeze so chilling have come into your home?

You suddenly hear a soft whisper into your ear and two clawed hands lightly grasp your shoulders, “Feliz Navidad, mi amor.” At first, you were startled as you gave a slight jump, but recognizing the smooth timber of your beloved’s voice put you at ease. You smile and glance over your shoulder.

There stands your significant other decked out in a blue and white version of his usual black attire. His mask that was normally off-white, was black, and instead of the black mist, it was bright blue.

Your smile widens and you turn to him to gently take off his mask. Beneath the shiny black mask lies the man you knew and love, the true Gabriel Reyes, rather than the Reaper. He reflects your smile and grabs one of your hands to kiss your knuckles. You giggle.

“Feliz Navidad, Gabriel.” You reply with a pat to his frigid cheek. He gives you a warm tender look before leaning down to give you a kiss sweeter than the hot cocoa you had before. You hum in appreciation for the kiss and peck his nose. A tiny snowflake appears on the tip. You again giggle and rest your forehead to his. “I love you.” Gabriel smiles and Eskimo kisses you.

“I love you too, hermosa.”


End file.
